All He Ever Wanted
by sml-essie
Summary: Recap and Post-episode of Hiphuggers scene in Episode 6.16, "All In". Eric tells Calleigh how he feels. Spoilers,EC
1. Chapter 1

Though I would very much love to, I do not own CSI: Miami, Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, Frank, or Ryan. Besides, all I really want right now is Ryan. ) Happy reading!

* * *

"_You're not gonna get the chance." Behind them, Horatio cocked his gun. "Now, If I were you, I'd fold. Don't you agree, Calleigh?" _

_As if rehearsed, Calleigh instinctively punched the man holding her hostage and knocked his gun to the ground. "Clear!" She grabbed the gun and pointed to him as Frank held his arms behind his back. "You messed with the wrong people." she said, and pointed the gun at the man. Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief as the man was taken away while Ryan gently slid the gun from her hand. She felt Eric's breath close to her as he put his hands protectively on her arm and shoulder, as if she would once again suddenly slip away._

* * *

As they walked in the sun through the parking lot, Calleigh couldn't help but to feel relaxed and well protected while Eric walked silently next to her. She wondered how worried he was while she was kidnapped. If he was angry, if he had panicked. Eric had always been so easy to read.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he finally said, waking her up from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. But she wasn't. Deep down, she wanted Eric's protection and his arm around her, comforting her, telling her it was okay.

"What're you gonna do, take some time off?" Eric asked gently. Not that he'd want her to be out of his sight ever again. All he ever wanted was Calleigh- his Calleigh- to be happy and healthy. He waited for her to answer.

"I really don't know, to be honest. I think I just want to go home," she said, as they walked further. "Think about what happened.".

The two slowed to a stop in between their Hummers. They stood close to each other, and gazed into each other's eyes. Eric stared into Calleigh's eyes as if looking for something. Perhaps hurt or unease, but he found none. Instead, he found her smiling genuinely at him, as if she knew what he wanted to know.

Eric nodded as she looked away and turned to face her Hummer. Staring at the ground, his heart beat was quicker than ever now. _Stop her! _he thought. Boldly, he said, "Hey, you're not going home alone."

Calleigh paused, now slightly annoyed at his insistence. "Eric, I'm fine. I really am, I promise. Thank you." She continued to smile to reassure him. Besides, she was a big girl. Once again, she turned to her Hummer.

"I'm not."

Right there, Calleigh's stomach did a somersault. She turned back towards Eric, to find him staring needles into her eyes. _Did I hear him clearly?_

_Do something. Say something, now!,_ Eric told himself. He felt his heart pounding, and despite the traffic around them, he was sure Calleigh could hear it.

"I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to you today." Eric continued to stare into Calleigh's eyes, and felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He needed her to know that he cared- that he loved her and wanted to protect her.

Her stomach did another somersault as she looked away, slightly embarrassed, but extremely touched by his words. Eric continued to gaze at her, waiting for an answer. _He cares! He cares so much about me!_ Calleigh couldn't help but to smile slightly. She wanted to hug him and say so much more, but all she could manage was a small "Okay.".

_Yes!! _Eric smiled back as he turned to open the door for Calleigh. As she got in, he closed her door and walked to the other side of the SUV.

Inside the Hummer, Calleigh smiled to herself, knowing that she and Eric could be so much more than just friends. She leaned over to let him in.

As Eric started the car, he smiled once again to Calleigh. He was with her now. She was all he ever wanted.

* * *

This is just sort of a prologue to the next chapter, which is sort of my solution to this part of the episode. Hiphuggers forever!

Comments are appreciated! )


	2. Chapter 2

Again, regardless of how much I love CSI: Miami and most of its characters, I, sml-essie, sadly do not and probably will never own it.

This is just a continuation of last chapter, because I felt I needed to elaborate on their relationship. Also because it came to me while driving home from dinner.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Nothing was said as Eric drove Calleigh home. He wondered what she was thinking. She was usually a quiet, stubborn girl, but this kind of quiet scared him a little. Eric had always tried his hardest to protect her, ever since he realized how much he loved her. The only thing holding him back was the uncertainty if she had loved him back.

He knew they could be something more- much more.

As Eric slowed the Hummer to a stop, he looked over at Calleigh, who sat motionless next to him. "Calleigh?" He asked softly. He reached over to her lap and rubbed the back of her hand. "Cal," He said again, this time even gentler. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

Suddenly, Calleigh broke down, as if a sudden wave of emotion had washed over her. Uncontrollable tears washed down her face as she shook violently with her sobs. Eric had never seen her like this before; she had only cried in front of him once, in the back of the ambulance after she had almost been ran over by a car coming back to kill her.

The silence between them was deafening. It pained him so much to see her like this. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so badly.

"It's alright, Calleigh. You don't need to worry anymore. I'm here." Leaning over, Eric wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close- something he had been yearning to do again, ever since they were in the back of the ambulance. He could feel her tremble with tears as he rested his head atop of hers.. He gently whispered comforting words as her sobs slowly subsided.

"Calleigh, look at me," Eric begged. He ran his hand along her cheek and tilted her face up so he met her watery, red eyes. Brushing her tears away, he had suddenly realized how close they were. Then out of instinct, Eric leaned forward and kissed her forehead, nose, and finally closed the gap between their lips.

Surprisingly, Calleigh kissed him back. She wanted him just as bad has he wanted her. Eric first kissed her gently, then quicker with more urgency. "Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh," he whispered throatily in between kisses. His heart was beating like mad, and his stomach did endless somersaults as he held her face ever so close to his. "Come on, Cal, please don't cry."

Finally, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Calleigh returned Eric's lasting gaze with a sad, watery smile. Eric smiled softly with relief as he once again ran his thumb over her cheeks to wipe away her remaining tears.

"Eric," Calleigh whispered, "Thank you… for being there for me for such a long time, even though it took me so long to realize how much you cared about me." She reached up to stroke his face. He traced her fingers over his jawbone, chin, and then lips.

As if she were a drug, Eric leaned in once more to kiss her. He couldn't get enough Calleigh. Her eyes, face, her voice, everything about her. He ran his hands through her hair and held her tighter than ever before.

Once again, Calleigh returned the kiss with much more meaning than last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

"Calleigh, I love you so much, Cal." Eric whispered in a hoarse voice, but clear enough for both of them to hear. "Please don't ever leave me again."

Although she did not reply, she let out a whimper as she rested her head against Eric's firm chest. Even without words, he knew that she had loved him back, and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Wow. Cheese galore. I hope you like cheese, because I certainly don't.

Comments are appreciated!


End file.
